


Decorazioni di Natale.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sei seduto al centro dalla stanza da quelle che sembrano ore mentre cerchi di capire come montare l’albero che tu e Vale avete comprato pochi giorni prima.Il maggiore era uscito di casa per recuperare qualcosa per cena, probabilmente cinese, e volevi montare l’albero cosi che appena dopo cena avreste potuto farlo insieme.





	Decorazioni di Natale.

**Author's Note:**

> Dico solo che non me lo potevo evitare di scrivere robe dolci per Natale.   
> Sono un caso irrecuperabile ormai, me ne rendo conto.  
> Ma vi auguro un buon Natale in anticipo con questa cosa super minuscola.  
> Bacini per voi.

Sei seduto al centro dalla stanza da quelle che sembrano ore mentre cerchi di capire come montare l’albero che tu e Vale avete comprato pochi giorni prima.  
Il maggiore era uscito di casa per recuperare qualcosa per cena, probabilmente cinese, e volevi montare l’albero cosi che appena dopo cena avreste potuto farlo insieme.

Solo che la situazione si stava rivelando più complicata di quello che avevate previsto e il tuo piano di fare insieme l’albero per la prima volta stava subendo un ritardo non previsto a causa di problemi tecnici.  
Quando ti aveva detto che avreste passato le feste insieme a casa tua ti eri sentito l’uomo più felice della terra per quello avevi pensato che decorare insieme la casa sarebbe stato carino.

Lo avevate fatto, eravate andati in giro per giorni a cercare decorazioni cercando di decidere di quale colore prendere tutto.  
Il rosso aveva vinto dopo un’intensa discussione fatta di baci e coccole scambiate sul divano la sera dopo la prima giornata di shopping.

Era stato bello averlo attorno mentre la casa sembra piano prendere forma, le decorazioni alla porta e nel soggiorno, fino a quelle in camera quando avevano appeso le lucine per poi finire a fare l’amore senza pensare a niente.

Mancava solo l’albero.  
Albero che ancora non eri riuscito a montare perché i rami non si attaccavano come dovevano al corpo centrale.  
E stai quasi per arrenderti quando senti la porta di casa aprirsi nuovamente.

“Sono tornato!”  
La voce di Valentino ti raggiunge ovattata per colpa della parte che vi separa.

“Sono in salotto” dici prima di sistemare ancora un ramo sul corpo centrale, lentamente sembra tutto prendere una forma per davvero.  
“Avresti potuto aspettarmi, lo avremmo fatto insieme!”

Ti abbraccia da dietro poggiando il mento sulla tua testa e le tue mani raggiungono subito le sue ad intrecciarsi sulla tua stessa pancia.  
“Volevo farti una sorpresa cosi poi lo avremmo decorato insieme.”  
“Sei adorabile!”

Mentre te lo dice ti gira verso di sé e ancora una volta ti ritrovi a perderti in quegli occhi azzurri e in quel sorriso che dal primo momento ti aveva incantato.  
“Sono già due anni, ci credi?”

Ti bacia sulle labbra quando gli dici quella cosa e lo senti sorridere in quel bacio.  
“Ti amo. Ti amo in un modo che non so neanche spiegare a me stesso.”

Sorridi ancora, con Valentino sembra una costante nella sua vita e ti piace che sia cosi.  
E dopo cena siete di nuovo in quello stesso soggiorno, l’albero montato davanti a voi arriva quasi al soffitto, siete circondati da palline e decorazioni varie.  
Non credi di aver mai riso cosi tanto mentre Vale si attorciglia nei fili colorati da mettere sull’albero o mentre cerca di capire che se è pieno di palline abbastanza anche se sono tutte su un solo lato.

Sai che dopo quelle che ti sembrano ore ti ritrovi sul divano di casa, Vale ad abbracciarti mentre sei accoccolato tra le sue braccia e l’albero che avete fatto a illuminare tutta la stanza.  
“Mi piace!”

Dici alla fine alzando gli occhi verso quelli del maggiore che trovi praticamente già a guardarti.  
“Anche a me.”  
E sai che non sta parlando dell’albero ma va bene, sarebbe stato il primo Natale che avresti passato insieme per davvero. 

Il primo di tanti, lo sai mentre ti sporgi a baciarlo.


End file.
